<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Miracle by Elena159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599562">Christmas Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159'>Elena159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>街坊邻里AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Special, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis the season to believe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, hint of Ederson Moraes/Bernardo Silva, hint of Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, hint of Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, hint of Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>街坊邻里AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2019圣诞贺文，cp哼花沙漏两小只VA渣瓜，一句话丁扎埃席隆包嘴炮组<br/>年龄操作注意，年纪小于等于萝卜的全部年龄操作成中学生</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】<br/>
“Joe，到时候你就站在这里，等Mo过来的时候和他说，你找不到Virgil叔叔了，Mo这么善良温柔冰雪聪明的一个人肯定会帮你的——”<br/>
“你讲真的？善良温柔冰雪聪明？”满脸陶醉的洛夫伦和一头雾水的戈麦斯一起抬头，正好看到路过的维纳尔杜姆，“原来你是这么看Mo的，你放心，我一定找机会悄悄告诉他，虽然你老嫌弃他不在ins上搭理你，但你还是爱他的！”<br/>
“这不是废话我当然爱他了不然我干嘛费这么大功夫准备求婚，你说是吧，Joe？”<br/>
“可是——”<br/>
“不要担心，Mo每天这个点要出去买杯咖啡顺便散散步，你就站在这个位置就好了。”<br/>
“不，我的意思是——”<br/>
“没关系虽然Mo肯定也不知道那个大个子去哪了——”<br/>
“他知道！”戈麦斯喊道，“Virgil和他说过去出差了，并且今天下午就回来了。”<br/>
“原来是这样啊，等等为什么他告诉了Mo但没有告诉我？明明我才是和他一间办公室的人？”<br/>
戈麦斯看看陷入纠结的洛夫伦，又看看四周，决定为了防止一会儿洛夫伦又突发奇想让他在婚礼上撒花瓣之类的，还是溜之大吉。</p><p>“Dejan今天还没跟你求婚吗？”马内问道。<br/>
“没有。”萨拉赫顺手从抽屉里翻出了一个笔记本，“让我看看今天已经是他打算求婚还没求的第几天了。”<br/>
“你可以改个ins名，叫‘今天德扬·洛夫伦和我求婚了吗’，然后在简介里写‘没有’。”菲尔米诺凑近了看看萨拉赫的笔记本，“你竟然还真每天统计一下？”<br/>
“因为我对他有信心，不像某人，被自家姑娘催婚了都淡定毫无反应。”<br/>
远处躺枪的张伯伦打了个喷嚏。<br/>
“可是你为什么不自己求婚呢？”凯塔扒着沙发靠背问道。<br/>
“你想，他准备求婚，我计划蜜月旅行，这多合理，不是吗？”<br/>
凯塔觉得颇有道理地点了点头，“那你的蜜月旅行计划完了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，”萨拉赫翻开笔记本，“我已经把三周年纪念日party的策划方案都写好了。”<br/>
马内同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我看要不我还是把答应送你的狮子提早送你做个安慰吧。”<br/>
恰好路过听到一句的洛夫伦：？？？狮子是什么鬼</p><p>亨德森放下手机，拉拉纳刚好从楼下自己的办公室上来叫他一起去吃午饭，“听说明天Carra要把Mia和Lilly送来一天？”<br/>
“是的，”亨德森飞快地收拾好了桌子，“Stevie要去趟西班牙，把Lilly托给Carra照顾几天，谁知道电视台要做平安夜、圣诞节特别节目的人突然病了，只好让他们两个顶上了，所以把两个女孩子送过来请大家帮忙看一天。”<br/>
“说到这个，明晚就是平安夜了，孩子们明天开始放假，晚上我们接Trent的时候一起把Andy接回家吧。”<br/>
“听说Millie和boss前几天刚谈完，年后就常驻利物浦不怎么出差了多陪陪Andy，这会儿恐怕也是归心似箭了。”<br/>
“他不是说平安夜一定赶回来？”拉拉纳浅浅一笑，“那就看看我们Mr.Trustworthy这次能不能信守诺言了，听说他还打算给Andy一个惊喜呢。”</p><p>【2】<br/>
阿诺德找到罗伯逊的时候，罗伯逊正坐在花坛边沿，阿诺德扶着花坛跳了上去，罗伯逊赶忙拉了他一把，扶稳他坐在自己身边。“在想什么呢？”阿诺德问，“一会儿我们就要去做送给旁边小朋友们的甜品了，不过现在不着急，还有一会儿才开始。”<br/>
“我……”罗伯逊犹豫了一下，但还是选择和阿诺德倾诉一下，“我刚刚给James打电话，他说他圣诞节可能要在西班牙回不来。”<br/>
“Jord和Ads今早出门前跟我说，这几天欢迎你来我家和我们一起过圣诞节。但是，”阿诺德牵着罗伯逊的手，“如果你想的话，或许我们可以数数今年的零花钱攒了多少了，然后帮你买张飞去西班牙的机票？”<br/>
罗伯逊眼前一亮，但又发起了愁，“机票或许不好买，并且我们怎么溜去机场？”<br/>
“那这样，”阿诺德跳下了花坛，“我们先去烤小饼干，然后一起回家数数钱够不够，如果不够我们还得想个办法，然后再商量怎么溜走。”<br/>
罗伯逊也跟着跳了下来，“其实我以为……我才转学来不久，这大概可以是我们第一次一起过圣诞节？我以为，我猜你会想我陪着你？”<br/>
阿诺德点点头，“我当然想了。”没有让罗伯逊说话，他接着说，“可是也许你会更想和Millie一起？你现在就不开心。不过，我们以后肯定还会有机会的。”</p><p>事实证明让一群中学生去烘焙，简直就是灾难现场。布鲁斯特趁奥里吉不注意把面粉洒了他一头，戈麦斯忙着拉架也没好到哪里去。罗伯逊和阿诺德在重复任何粉+水类操作的终极奥义——粉多了加水，水多了加粉。<br/>
不过到底是圣诞节前特意开的烘焙课，主要是让忙了一年的孩子们有个机会放松一下，顺带关爱比他们更小的小朋友们，虽然浪费了不少，总算也有些成果，大家把烤好的曲奇分开包起来，一部分拿去送给旁边幼儿园的孩子们，另一部分各自分了两包拿回家。<br/>
亨德森和拉拉纳还没有来接他们，阿诺德与罗伯逊从幼儿园出来，往约定的接他们的地点走时，却看到了两个半大的孩子，一路走一路吵架，朝着他们走来。吵着吵着，一个看起来小一点，发型像是个小菠萝的孩子似是生气不再理另一个，快走了几步到前面。<br/>
“圣诞节可不是吵架的好日子，”罗伯逊和阿诺德正好走到后面一个孩子身旁，罗伯逊从自己的书包里掏出自己的两包曲奇，“给你，快去追上他吧。”<br/>
拿到饼干的孩子愣了一下，快步走到前面的小男孩身边，三言两语似是又哄好了自己的小伙伴，两个孩子又开心地抱了抱。<br/>
“这才是圣诞节嘛。”罗伯逊在后面看着两个孩子的背影，阿诺德也悄悄塞了一包饼干给他，“这包也给你。”</p><p>回去的路上两人给亨德森与拉拉纳讲了刚才的故事，阿诺德把自己的一包给了亨德森，“那么我们的圣诞节好人好事可以要个奖励吗？”<br/>
“哦？我以为你们已经把许的愿望写好了？”<br/>
“这不一样，”罗伯逊会意地接下来，“愿望不都是想要的东西？”<br/>
“那你们想要什么奖励呢？”亨德森问。<br/>
“我们想去看明天的圣诞狂欢节。”罗伯逊与阿诺德异口同声地说道。</p><p>【3】<br/>
第二天中午。<br/>
“我觉得Ali和Virg之间有点不太对的样子。”张伯伦压低了声音。<br/>
萨拉赫洛夫伦马内凯塔法币尼奥集体茫然摇头。<br/>
“我觉得好像是有点……但是说不上来哪里。”拉拉纳说道。<br/>
“原来不只我一个人这么觉得！”菲尔米诺仿佛找到了知音，站在他这边的还有维纳尔杜姆和阿德里安。<br/>
“可能是因为这样，”阿德里安看了看双方阵营，“觉得不对是因为，我们有女儿——除了你Ox。比如说，Hendo，Adam你们儿子上中学了吧？你们能给两个七八岁的小姑娘梳头发这么熟练吗？”<br/>
所有人悄悄观察着办公室的另一头，阿利松给Lilly扎好了头发，带上了有圣诞节的小鹿角的发箍，范戴克在一旁帮着Mia找东西，整个画面和谐地好像一家四口一般。<br/>
“一定有鬼。”张伯伦笃定说道，“你说呢，Hendo？”<br/>
亨德森笑而不语。</p><p>故事还要从头说起。<br/>
卡拉格这天一大早就把Lilly和Mia送了来，电视台临时换了班，他和内维尔先两个小一点的女孩子Sophie和Molly送去学画画，然后再开车把Lilly和Mia送去给亨德森他们临时看一上午，下午两个小姑娘有彩排。<br/>
节前这天惯例上有个小型的聚会，但考虑到所有人刚去卡塔尔出了个差回来，顺便在卡塔尔的海滩上戴着圣诞帽拍了个照一样——这看起来有些奇妙，圣诞节总是与雪地、毛衣这样同时表达着寒冷冬季的词联系在一起，而不是晴空与海滩，但这总是让人想起，世界那么大，以及，如此美丽——总之，大家一致认为回去后再搞个聚会也是不怎么有必要的，还有残留工作的人把手头的工作做完，没有工作的收拾一下办公室以及进行一下伟大的摸鱼事业——反正他们boss克洛普出差了。<br/>
Lilly和Mia不打扰他们工作，借了一个活动室自己为晚上的圣诞狂欢节演出对台词。快到中午的时候，两个小姑娘清点带妆彩排要用到的服装道具，才发现少了几张用作背景的水粉画。<br/>
“这好办，”亨德森领着她们去了打印机前，“你们先找需要的图，打印出来就好，纸张要多大的？”<br/>
Lilly大概比划了一下，“大概有个这么大的展板，要贴上去。”<br/>
范戴克恰好找亨德森有事，听到了他们的交流，“这大小倒像是我打算送给Dej和Mo那个新婚礼物，叫年画的那个。”<br/>
范戴克顺手给他们看了一眼自己打算送给萨拉赫与洛夫伦的礼物的照片，一幅画着许多抱着锦鲤的宝宝们的年画，“好像这个寓意叫祝他们早生贵子。”<br/>
两个小女孩噗嗤一声笑出来，亨德森给了他一个“当着小姑娘的面别什么都说”的眼神，范戴克划拉照片的时候，闪过一张阿利松坐在沙发上一手搂着一个小姑娘的照片。</p><p>把Lilly和Mia送去排练后，张伯伦和菲尔米诺带头截住了范戴克和阿利松。<br/>
“Virg，Ali你们今天一定要把话说清楚！”<br/>
“没错！”<br/>
范戴克和阿利松不明就里，“把什么话说清楚？”<br/>
“你们到底有几个女儿？”张伯伦开门见山。<br/>
“原来你们想知道这个，”两人相视一笑，“两个。”<br/>
“你们都不告诉我们！”萨拉赫带头跟过来抗议。<br/>
“你们也没问啊？”趁着阿利松翻自己手机找照片的功夫，范戴克解释道，“我们两个早就认识了，Nila和Helena一直是一个幼儿园，”他指着一张金发和黑发两个小女孩一起切蛋糕的照片，“这个是Helena，这个是Nila。我和Ali那时候接两个小公主时常遇到，然后发现工作领域也相近，所以，”范戴克手画了个圈，“就如你们所知了。”<br/>
……我们什么也不知道，众人心想。<br/>
“不过总之，”菲尔米诺伸手，“欢迎加入利物浦深受冰雪奇缘迫害老父亲联盟，aka我家小仙女最可爱互相攀比协会。”</p><p>【4】<br/>
“让我康康有哪个幸运儿被我抓来当驯鹿呢？”今年份负责把secret Santa的各种圣诞礼物发给同事们的沙奇里一手拖着一袋子礼物，另一手拿着礼物和他们的接收者对应名单喊道，顺手递了一份给马蒂普。<br/>
“Joel？你旁边的位置有人吗？”范戴克拿着一个花瓶走过来，花瓶里插了一束水仙，这时节也到了快要开花的时候。<br/>
“没有，平时都堆些杂物。”马蒂普说着，把上面的几本书拿开了地方，范戴克把花瓶放上去，“要来新人了吗？”<br/>
“对，就是我们上回去奥地利开会时，对方谈判时候特别伶牙俐齿的日本男孩，新年回来就来入职了。”<br/>
“这也太棒了。”</p><p>“所以我们放假前，慰问一下还在曼彻斯特出差的boss吧。”<br/>
“别忘了在西班牙的Millie。”<br/>
“Millie很快就回来了吧？”<br/>
……<br/>
快来，亨德森接通了克洛普的视频电话，拉拉纳招手叫大家过来。<br/>
“圣诞节快乐boss！礼物要不直接给您寄曼彻斯特去？”<br/>
“在那儿放着吧，假期玩得开心，孩子们。”<br/>
“也代我们向那位先生问好。”<br/>
克洛普的语气似乎并未有所改变，“一定。”<br/>
“那位先生是？”通话结束后，新来不久的阿德里安问。<br/>
“boss前夫。”拉拉纳回答。<br/>
阿德里安和洛甘纳对脸茫然，不知道此时重点应该放在克洛普结过婚还是他已经离婚了。<br/>
“德国闪的婚。”菲尔米诺跟着补充。<br/>
“闪婚？！”好吧，重点来了，boss看起来是能闪婚的人吗？<br/>
“后来好像因为工作上的事情大吵了一架，然后就离了。”维纳尔杜姆帮忙解释。<br/>
行吧，阿德里安与洛甘纳想，没想到你是这样的boss，“但是现在又有联系？并且在曼彻斯特？”<br/>
“就是佩普·瓜迪奥拉。”亨德森直击要害。</p><p>挂了电话后的克洛普继续走在曼彻斯特的街道上，天上已经下起了雪，但平安夜到处是结伴游玩的孩子们，有些围着曼市两家球队的围巾，克洛普正想着给瓜迪奥拉打个电话，抬头才发现他恰好走到了瓜迪奥拉新开不久的餐厅旁边。<br/>
不同于提供各种“圣诞大餐”的把握商机，这里早早就挂出了闭店休假的通知，里面的客人陆陆续续用完餐离开，克洛普走进餐厅时，立刻就有人迎上来，“抱歉，先生，我们已经不再——您是尤尔根·克洛普先生？”<br/>
克洛普微笑着点头，大概是瓜迪奥拉带的学生们之前才在这里聚餐，这时候也已经走了一大半，德布劳内出来的时候顺手递了瓶啤酒给他，“圣诞快乐，先生，佩普在楼上。”<br/>
“谢谢，凯文，你要留在曼彻斯特过圣诞吗？”<br/>
“对，正要去机场，下雪了，一会儿回来的路上怕不好走。”<br/>
“路上小心，”克洛普拍了拍他的肩膀，“你与艾登圣诞快乐。”</p><p>瓜迪奥拉听到楼下的声音下来时，楼下已经快收拾完了，用餐的顾客也尽皆离开，除了拿着德布劳内送的啤酒坐在某个靠窗的位置的克洛普。<br/>
这场景看起来颇有些奇怪，在平安夜与圣诞节应属于团圆与合家欢的日子里，突兀地在他面前出现了一座孤岛。<br/>
而圣诞节来一场孤岛探险当然也是一件有趣的事。<br/>
瓜迪奥拉从前台拿出了一支蜡烛与烛台，点燃了放在了克洛普所在的桌子上，“我们这儿特殊的节日里总是会为约会的人提供一支蜡烛营造气氛的，我想这个日子当然也是其中之一。”瓜迪奥拉说着，坐到了克洛普对面。<br/>
克洛普伸手握住了瓜迪奥拉的”手，“以及，这也是个约会，圣诞快乐，佩普。”<br/>
“圣诞快乐，尤尔根。”<br/>
聚完餐唯二留下来帮忙收拾的埃德森和贝尔纳多刚从后面出来，贝尔纳多正要和瓜迪奥拉打声招呼后离开，却看见大厅里只亮着一盏烛火，瓜迪奥拉与克洛普在烛火旁安静地亲吻彼此，一时顿住脚步不敢出声。埃德森快速把大厅的灯关了个七七八八，一把拉起贝尔纳多溜出了餐厅。</p><p>“晚上你们想做什么？去狂欢节吗？”把两个小姑娘抱到后排儿童座椅上，阿利松坐回了副驾驶，问女儿们。<br/>
“下雪了爸爸！我们能扮成Elsa和Anna去堆雪人吗？”<br/>
范戴克看了一眼车窗外，“我们的圣诞树还没有布置好，而且现在的雪你们堆不了雪人的。”<br/>
两个小姑娘在后排发动星星眼攻势，“那我们可以先回去把圣诞树布置好，再出来玩雪吗？”<br/>
“好好好，”从车内后视镜看到女儿们的小表情，范戴克和阿利松也很难不心软，“那我们先去买一点彩带，把圣诞树布置好了，然后你们回家换上你们的裙子出来玩。”<br/>
“还有穿好你们的外套，不许为了扮成小女王随便脱外套。”<br/>
“好！爸爸我们爱你们～”</p><p>洛夫伦很焦虑。<br/>
洛夫伦终于把第116个求婚细节确定了下来，这意味着，终于到了把他那份“完美无敌绝对不会再改了求婚策划稿”付诸行动的时候。他订好了烛光晚餐，订好了红酒，订好了戒指，订好了各种其他渲染气氛的东西，然后倒在了最后一步——因为雪天导致的堵车。<br/>
何以缓解焦虑，唯有尬聊。<br/>
萨拉赫也很焦虑。<br/>
虽然结婚三周年纪念日策划案已经写好了，但一时半会儿也用不到，要紧的还是蜜月计划，比如趁整点抢个票之类的——但是洛夫伦因为堵车一路拉着他尬聊，他又不能直接说，“Dej，麻烦你停一下，我给咱们蜜月旅行中的一个音乐节演出抢个票。”<br/>
等一下，好像我真的说出来了？萨拉赫看着完全石化的洛夫伦，还在思索接下来应该怎么补救一下，洛夫伦叫道“这不公平——我是说，是我先求婚的！”<br/>
没等萨拉赫回应，洛夫伦掀起手刹后的盖子，一个大小恰好足够盛放戒指的盒子出现在他的手上，“Mo，你愿意和我结婚吗？”<br/>
“你认真的？戒指就放在这里？”萨拉赫睁大了眼睛，“等下，我愿意，现在我们可以探讨你这个不同寻常的思路了吗？”<br/>
“这是重点吗？而且你都不知道放在一个你不会看一下的地方有多难？”<br/>
两个人还在争论，以后面此起彼伏的鸣笛催促声做背景。</p><p>“彩灯的线太短了，插不上去。”阿诺德站在梯子上晃着插头，罗伯逊在下面扶着梯子，抬头看了看，“你先下来吧，我去找个线长一点的插座来。”<br/>
“好。”阿诺德丢下手里的插头，从梯子上爬下去，快到下面时，罗伯逊还没有走开，阿诺德从稍微高一点的地方看着罗伯逊，突然起意松开了抓着梯子的手。<br/>
“小心。”罗伯逊赶忙伸手拖住他，趁罗伯逊没有反应过来，阿诺德蜻蜓点水般的在他脸上亲了一下。<br/>
阿诺德扶着罗伯逊的手从梯子上跳下来，两人像做错事一样心虚地看看另一边在厨房里忙着的亨德森与拉拉纳，这才意识到面前他们正在布置的这个庞大的圣诞树把他们挡得严严实实的。<br/>
“你们把灯挂完了吗？”两人正要“有恃无恐”地接着做点什么，拉拉纳的声音突然想起来，两人立刻放开了彼此。<br/>
“还没有，线不够长。”罗伯逊喊了一声，从圣诞树旁往外望了一眼，发现拉拉纳大概就是顺口问了句，没盯着他们，回头做了个“一切安全”的手势。</p><p>“Jord，我有件事要和你说。”<br/>
“我知道，但是我也有件事想说——”亨德森地手指轻轻搭在拉拉纳唇上，示意他自己先说，“我们到底生活在什么年代，花个十天半个月才能去一个二三百英里的地方吗？距离什么都不意味着，Ads，什么都不意味着。”<br/>
“但你知道的，我总是舍不得这么多年，我们一起的那些时光。”<br/>
“我也舍不得，但是——”亨德森抬头看了一眼厨房，“无论在哪里工作，你能快乐，这是最重要的，以及我们还能在这个人日子一起烤蛋糕，虽然现在有糊了的危险——”</p><p>“……但现在一切都搞砸了，你看，订好的餐厅，订好的红酒，你肯定不会在没有这些的时候答应和我结婚的——”<br/>
“你刚才到底有没有认真听我说了点什么？”<br/>
“怎么没听——也就是你答应了？哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道！去他的烛光晚餐红酒小提琴曲，我有我最重要的东西了，——等等我的戒指呢？！”<br/>
“让你不好好听我说话，看看你手上。”</p><p>“那我们就出发去狂欢节了？”阿诺德一边系围巾，一边给罗伯逊使了个眼色，罗伯逊迅速从客房里拿出自己的行李放在了门外。<br/>
“注意安全，早点回来。”亨德森嘱咐了几句，拉拉纳给他们拿了一袋子零食，“别在风口吃。”<br/>
“谢谢你们，真的——”罗伯逊接过拉拉纳的零食。<br/>
“好了，我们该走了，不然要迟到了。”阿诺德拉着罗伯逊出了门，上了已经预约好的出租车。<br/>
“去约翰·列侬机场。”</p><p>“你们想吃什么？这——么大的棒棒糖要吗？”卡拉格和内维尔一人牵着一个小姑娘进场，卡拉格问。<br/>
Sophie和Molly挥着剧场的荧光棒一齐点头。<br/>
“你就不能看点不让人蛀牙的东西吗？”内维尔虽然嫌弃卡拉格的提议，但还是没有阻拦卡拉格出去两个女孩子买糖。<br/>
“像我一直说的，利物浦就是个贫瘠的娱乐荒漠，虽然——”内维尔对Sophie和Molly的铁血曼市人反利物浦的教育还没说了几句，就看到Mia从后台一个角落悄悄掀开了一点幕布，往人群里找着他他们。<br/>
内维尔把Sophie抱到自己腿上，握着她手上的荧光棒在Mia看过来的时候向她挥舞示意。</p><p>“我们的节目还要一会儿才到，别担心，他们会来的。”<br/>
“其实他们不来也没什么，”Lilly看着窗外，“雪越来越大了，我怕飞机不好落地。”</p><p>“Millie你离开机场了吗？”<br/>
“还没有，刚跟Stevie和Xabi说了再见，正在找出租车。”<br/>
“那你先在机场找找Andy和Trent，他俩说去狂欢节了，但Carra一直没看到他们，我和Adam猜他们可能是去找你了？”<br/>
“我没告诉Andy我今天会回来——我看见Trent了。”</p><p>Lilly走出幕布，第一眼就看到了刚进门于是站在后排的杰拉德与阿隆索，Ane坐在杰拉德的肩头，兴奋地朝着她挥手。</p><p>“天呐——”阿诺德看到了远处的米尔纳，转身往航站楼冲去，米尔纳在身后喊着他的名字。<br/>
阿诺德一路跑过了值机的区域，不出意外地被安检拦下了。<br/>
米尔纳随后追了上来，却没有搭理阿诺德，直接找到了安检处的人，“您好，我的航班可能快要起飞了——”<br/>
“先生，这个天气整个机场所有航班都不会起飞。”<br/>
“真的吗？但我听到了我的名字——”<br/>
趁着安检人员的分神，阿诺德一低头溜了进去，他知道罗伯逊的登机口在哪里，一路找了过去，果然所有航班延误，罗伯逊背对着他坐在候机厅的椅子上。<br/>
“Robbo。”阿诺德在背后喊他的名字。<br/>
“Trent？你怎么进来的？”罗伯逊站起来，阿诺德走近了拉起他，“跟我来。”<br/>
两人一路躲着追着他们的机场安保，离开了候机区，直到看见了等在航站楼门口的米尔纳。<br/>
“但是——这怎么会？”<br/>
“怎么不会，圣诞节不就是个充满奇迹的节日吗？<br/>
“走吧，我们一起回家过圣诞。”<br/>
圣诞节总是有许多奇迹，Tis the season to believe。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>两小只路上碰见的吵架孩子是琼斯和埃利奥特</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>